The Destiny of The Falcon and the Crane
by flyboy-marine-Harm-Mac 4ever
Summary: Tommy, Kim and the others have become power rangers for life the great power will never leave them. But is it strong enough to save the Earth? TKim, RyanKat,JasonDana, Chapter 5 has been added and the rest of the chapters have been placed back in order R
1. Prologue

The Destiny of the Falcon and the Crane

Disclaimer  I do not own the power rangers I just own the plot of the story.

Prologue

Tommy, Kim and the others share a one true fate of destiny. They were the power rangers who had one mission and that was the protection of Earth from the evil with a great mentor named Zordon and his assistant Alpha V. These rangers were known as the Mighty Morphin but this would soon change at the fact that Ivan Ooze had once again been set free and had automatically destroyed the command center. As a last hope to save their mentor, Alpha using the power that was left teleported the rangers to Phaedos, to collect a great power.

Meanwhile on Earth Ooze began to wreak all sorts of trouble by brain washing the adults and have them dig up his transmorticons. Everyone wondered what has happened to the power rangers and who would save them. Everyone also wondered who would ensure the Earths survival from this intergalactic being.


	2. Phaedos and Dulcea

Chapter 1: Phaedos and Dulcea

Disclaimer I do not own the power rangers but I do own the plot.

Once the rangers landed they were attacked by Tengus sent by Ivan Ooze to destroy the rangers before they could reach the great power. The rangers were faring well against the birds but in the end they needed to be saved; a women warrior saved them her name was Dulcea.

"What are you doing here? Go back to where ever it is you came from. Leave this place." Dulcea told them to leave but the rangers insisted they stay.

"We can't go back, Zordon sent us here to get a great power in order to defeat Ivan Ooze? " Kim exclaimed while watching Dulcea carefully.

"Zordon.. Did you say Zordon?" Dulcea looked at the teens suspiciously and waited for them to answer. "If what you say about Ivan Ooze is true then your planet is in grave danger."

"How do you know Zordon?" Tommy asked while taking Kim's hand in his.

"I helped him defeat Ooze the first time and we placed him in a locked chasm deep within the Earth. I am Dulcea, lead warrior here on Phaedos. Come with me quickly and I shall help with your quest for the Great Power." Dulcea moved and motioned for them to follow her.

Once they reached an escarpment Dulcea began by telling the six of an ancient prophecy known to all the great warriors, which had been given to her a long time ago by Zordon himself. " Six Heroes shall arrive,

Ninjetti they shall become forever,

The Crane and Falcon shall once

Again be reunited and their love shall

Prove to be very strong. The wolf shall fall in

Love with a long past friend. Friends shall

Reunite and nine there will be to protect the Earth for all time!"

Dulcea finished and told them that once they wield the powers of the ninjetti and the great power they shall never again need new powers as the power is them and lasts forever. Dulcea then told them to look deep within themselves and they opened them to reveal themselves in ninjetti garb as well, each with a different colours but the same as their ranger suit colours.

"Aisha you are the bear strong and daring, Rocky you are the ape mighty and strong, Billy you are the wolf swift and cunning, Adam you are a frog quick and devious. Billy you shall find your true soul mate in a long lost friend. Now Tommy you are the Falcon winged lord of the sky and agile graceful Kimberly you are the Crane together and only together shall this team be invincible. Good luck and may the power protect you." She then watched as the teens left and sat deep in thought. "Let's hope that you find the others before it's too late for them." She then turned into an owl and flew away.

Earlier that same day Jason, Zack and Trini had been teleported from the peace conference to Phaedos in hopes of finding the great power and brining it back to earth to help their friends. Zack had become the mustang ninjetti all in beige, Jason the Lion dressed in gold and Trini dressed in silver as the swan ninjetti. As they approached a small clearing they were attacked by a skeleton of a dinosaur and immediately started to defend themselves.

The others quickly joined the fray and noticed that they were not the only ninjetti out there. However they had no idea who the others were. Kim was attacked and was flung against a rock face and Tommy became enraged. "Kim!!" he yelled, "Ninjetti the Falcon" he flipped onto the dinosaur and pulled out a bone and watched as it shattered. Tommy then floated towards Kim and the others who had been knocked out earlier. He helped Kim up and kissed her passionately which let out a wave of power which woke the others up.

"Well it looks like those two are still at it, eh guys?" Trini said as she approached the young couple. Kim and Tommy broke apart and turned towards the other three ninjetti. "Oh my god Trini, Jase, Zack is that you?" Kim asked the three people standing in front of her.

The three others dressed in beige, silver and gold pulled down their hoods to reveal three old friends and original rangers. "Kimmie… its so good to see you what are you guys doing here?" Trini asked as she gave Kim a huge hug. Kim looked down and shed a few tears remembering exactly why they were here. "We are here for the great power in order to save Zordon because Ivan Ooze destroyed the command center. Its good to see you big brother." Kim said as she walked over to Jason and gave him a hug. Tommy stepped in as they did not have much time to get this power and get back to save their mentor. "Guys we came here to do a job so lets go. Come on Kim." "Coming Tommy lets go guys." Kim and Tommy walked ahead hand in hand.

They walked for a while until they came to the monolith. Kim walked up to the stone face carving and then turned around. The carvings began to move. Tommy and Jason instantly destroyed the one in front of Kim. Trini and Billy took out to others but Trini started to fall and Billy caught her. "Thanks Billy." She said and kissed his cheek and he smiled. Rocky, Adam and Aisha took out two others using the river leaving one left in which Tommy corkscrew kicked into the wall an the monolith opened. Te great power immediately surrounded them and the rangers were immediately encased in their new power suits and zords. The others then watched as both the Falcon and the Crane surrounded both Tommy and Kim, creating their new armour suits and zords. However Tommy had a pink aura around him giving him the protection of the crane, and Kim had a white aura and the protection of the Falcon making them both stronger.

"Alright guys lets go finish this. Ready go." Tommy said then grabbed his belt and along with everyone else teleported back to Angel Grove. Once they go back they immediately came face to face with Ivan's monsters. "Ready guys let s call on the zords."

"Ninjetti swan zord"

"Ninjetti wolf zord"

"Ninjetti frog zord"

"Ninjetti mustang zord"

"ninjetti ape zord"

"Ninjetti bear zord"

"Ninjetti lion zord"

"Ninjetti Crane zord"

"Ninjetti falcon zord, Falcon and crane zord sequence power up." Tommy yelled. The Falcon and Crane zords came together to form the winged Lords of the sky zord. Meanwhile Jason and the others formed the ninjetti megazord. "Alright let bring them together. Omega Ninjetti Megazord power up." Both the Lord Skies zord and the ninjetti zords came together to create their ultimate ninjetti megazord. "All systems online Tommy. I think it would be best if destroyed Ooze using Ryan's comet." "Great lets go. Full Boosters power up." The megazord took flight and Ooze followed right into the path of Ryan's comet and was blown into smithereens.


	3. Saving Zordon and Abuse

**Chapter 2: Saving Zordon and Abuse**

**AN: ******I would like to thank those of you who have read and review to this story and there are more chapters to come.

Back at the construction site the parents had come out of their trances and watched as the megazord landed back onto the ground. The rangers disengaged their zords and teleported to the command center.

"Alpha we made it." The rangers said to their fiend Alpha who was standing in front of the remains of Zordon's tube.

"Rangers I'm afraid it is too late, he is gone. Aeyi yi yi." Alpha looked down at his long time friend and sighed.

Kim had tears forming in her eyes until she remembered the one thing that Dulcea had said to all of them earlier. "Guys do you remember what Dulcea told us? To those who are the ninjetti anything is possible." Kim immediately held her hands up into the air and closed her eyes.

Tommy followed suit and then the others followed him. Immediately their animal spirits formed a bright light bringing the command center back to its original state. The rangers opened their eyes to watch as the power entered the form of their mentor and also bring him back to them.

"RANGERS YOU ARE NOW AND FOREVER POWER RANGERS." Their mentor told them this and questions began to form within them.

"Zordon does this mean that our powers are everlasting even without our coins?" Kimberly asked as she watched the others to.

"YES KIMBERLY THEY ARE. NOW RANGERS GO AND ENJOY YOURSELVES AS NEW EVILS WILL RISE. MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU."

The rangers proceeded to teleport back to the park and then walked to Ernie's for smoothies. Kim and Tommy sat together as they watched the city celebrate the destruction of Ivan Ooze and smiled at the work they did. "I love you beautiful." Tommy said as he kissed Kim. "I love you too Handsome." She replied kissing him on the cheek.

They then joined the others at a table. "How was the peace conference Trini, Jase, Zack?" Ernie asked as he brought over their smoothies.

"It was alright but we had to come home a friend was in need so we resigned and came back here." Trini answered and then left with Kim to practice on the beam.

Jason, Billy and Tommy followed to watch the girls. The others soon joined them after watching the news. Once they reached the top floor the group watched out the window and saw fireworks. They saw one in particular that caught their eye it read _Thank you Power Rangers._ This brought a smile to their faces to know that they were really appreciated. Trini and Kim continued their routine on the floor. Billy was amazed by Trini's grace and Kim's agility. After their workout they watched the guys' spar, Billy, Tommy and Jason being the tough ones to beat. Once Tommy had defeated both Billy and Jason he took Kimberly home and walked her to her door.

"Goodnight my beautiful pink crane. I love you." Tommy said as he kissed her goodnight at the door.

"Goodnight my handsome falcon. I love you too." Kim let herself into the house and went right to bed.

Tommy in turn went to his house and let himself in as well. "Goodnight mom, goodnight dad." Tommy said as he went into his room to get ready for bed. Tommy decided to read a book for awhile before going to sleep he could not let go of the adrenalin running through his body from the battle.

Billy also decided to go home and offered to walk Trini hoe and she let him. Jason had already left and was at home making sure Kim was alright before he went to sleep.

"Trini its so wonderful to see you again. I missed you." Billy said as he stood in the doorway with Trini.

"I missed you too Billy and you the most." Trini then swung around in front of him and kissed him. "I love you Billy Cranston my cunning wolf."

"I love you too my beautiful and graceful swan." Billy replied. They then said goodnight and Billy walked back to his house.

When Kim had gone inside her home after that passionate kiss in the doorway her parents became enraged at her and started their attack. Both of her parents were drunk beyond belief and very unstable. Alpha watched as Kim took beating after beating, he even watched her crawl into her room and seal the door. He could tell she was fading fast just like Zordon had been.

"Aeyi yi Zordon Kimberly is fading fast what shall I do" Alpha asked his friend and commander.

"CALL TOMMY HAVE HIM BRING KIMBERLY HERE AND HIS PARENTS SO THAT WE MAY FIGURE A WAY FOR KIMBERLY TO BE RID OF THIS ABUSE." Zordon replied to the robot before him.

"Tommy" Alpha called into the communicator station.

"This is Tommy go ahead Alpha." Tommy said with a sense of confusion.

"TOMMY I'M AFRAID KIMBERLY IS SEVERLEY WEAK AND MAY NOT LAST TO MUCH LONGER. ESPECIALLY IF SHE IS BEING BEATEN BY HER PARENTS. YOU MUST BRING HER HERE AND FIGURE OUT A WAY TO GAIN CUSTODY OF HER OR SOMETHING."

"Understood Tommy out." He jumped out of bed and supersped to Kimberly's only to hear screaming and banging around the house. "Ninjetti the falcon." Tommy yelled. Tommy entered the house and tied up Kim's parents after knocking them both out and calling the police. He picked Kim up out of her room and teleported to the power chamber.

Tommy left Kim in Alpha's capable hands and then teleported to his house.


	4. Sisters and New Evils

Chapter 3: Sisters and New Evils

A/N  I do not own the power rangers I only own the plot for this story.

The Rangers minus Kim teleported to the mall where they encountered a strange golden soldier.

The rangers asked, "who are you and what do you want with the citizens of Angel Grove?"

"We are soldiers bent on destroying the Earth for our mistress the Lady Divatox." The soldiers replied.

The rangers looked at each other and Tommy nodded.

"ready guys it'd morphin time! Ninjetti the Falcon" Tommy yelled only to be joined with shouts from the other rangers.

"the ape" "the bear" "the frog" "the wolf" "the swan" "the lion" "the mustang"

The rangers had the new rangers defeated within the hour and teleported back to the power chamber.

Meanwhile Kim sat in the Power chamber with Alpha and Zordon talking about something important. Kim was growing impatient she wanted to go and help the others but this was taking a lot of patient.

"O.k. so your telling me that I have a sister that is three years older than me that my Aunt brought to Australia when I was one and that this sister is now a power ranger and not any one a ninjetti too." Kim said with little confidence.

"YES KIMBERLY AND YOU MUST GO RETRIEVE HER AND A WIZARD NAMED LARIGOT IN AUSTRALIA. TAKE SOMEONE CLOSE WITH YOU." Zordon said to Kim as the others teleported into the Power chamber.

Tommy walked in as Zordon was finishing and wrapped his arms around Kim. "Take with you where Beautiful?"

"Tommy I have an older sister and she's a ranger and I have to go to Australia to find her and a wizard named Larigot." Kim replied and turned back around to face Zordon.

Tommy was shocked, "I'll go with you beautiful as I'm not only close to you but also I'm leader."

"O.K. RANGERS TOMMY, KIMBERLY GOOD LUCK. FIND HIM FAST AS HE FADES IN THE SUN. GOOD LUCK MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU." Zordon said and watched his two favourite rangers teleport out of the power chamber.

Tommy and Kim landed and realized that along with their ninjetti powers that they would also be gaining an alternate power source as well which would be transferred again once the new threat had been defeated.

"Tommy are we getting close. It's so hot could we take a bit of a break?" Kim asked as she sat down on the closest rock.

Tommy took some water out of his pack and drank some then passed the rest to Kim but then he saw something coming onto Kim it was a huge snake.

"Kim don't move. On the count of three jump away. One… two…. Three.." Tommy jumped at the snake and Kim fell off the cliff and into the water.

"Kim!" Tommy threw the snake off and jumped into the water searching for Kim and brings her to shore.

Tommy straps up Kim's leg and they set off in the direction of Larigot's fading signal. They come upon a path and find that Larigot and a bronze ranger are surrounded by gold warriors. Tommy helps Kim to a rock and she sits down wishing she could help as well. Tommy uses the invisibility device on his ninjetti suit and grabs Larigot bringing him to stand with Kim.

"Ninjetti the Falcon." He calls as he joins the bronze ranger and fights the gold soldiers they had met earlier that same day.

Larigot watches Kim struggle to stand but she falters and falls back down onto the rock. He then puts his hand out in front of him and uses his magic to heal Kim's leg and she reached for her morpher.

"Ninjetti the Crane." Kim yelled and joined the fight.

As soon as they took out the golden soldiers they powered down and grabbed Larigot as he faltered under the sun. they put him in the shade and faced the ranger behind them.

"Eagle ranger power down. Omg it's my little Kimmie. How is mum and dad?" She asked.

"They are in jail for abuse and drunken misconduct. How is it that you know me but I can't remember you at all?" Kim asked the woman standing infront of her.

"You were only one at the time Aunt Malayah came to take me away and she did not know you were there." Kat said to her younger sister.

"Kat it is so good to see you." Kim said as she hugged Kat.

"You too Kimmie and who is this handsome young man?" Kat asked her little sister.

"Oh gosh Kat this is my boyfriend Tommy who is also the leader of the ninjetti ranger team." Kim hugged Tommy and they stepped together and braced Larigot for teleportation.

They landed back into the power chamber and Alpha with Billy's help hooked Larigot up to the med life ventilator and analyzer.

Just as they were going to go home for the afternoon a transmission came onto the viewing globe from Divatox.

"ZORDON I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME SO LISTEN WELL. WE'VE GOT LARIGOT'S FAMILY. SAY HELLO TO LARA AND LITTLE BABY BATEL. BRING THE WIZARD TO ME AND WE'LL SPARE A COUPLE OF YOUR FRIENDS." Divatox brought up the picture of her hull and the rangers were shown to of their friends Kelsey and Dana. Divatox came back onto the viewing globe, "BRING THE WIZARD TO ME OR YOU'LL NEVER SEE YOUR FRIENDS EVER AGAIN." Divatox then cut the transmission.

Jason pounded his fist into the wall and swore loudly sinking to the ground and placing his head in his head. Tommy's parents were shocked at the level of cruelty the rangers faced every day.

Kim turned to Alpha, "What is he doing Alpha?"

"I'm afraid Larigot is saying the Laiarian prayer of guidance. Larigot is preparing to surrender." Alpha replied.

"He can't.." Kim exclaimed in shock.

"It's his family Kim I'd do the same for you but I've got a plan. Divatox wants Larigot, eight of you will teleport to the back of the ship and Kim and I will take Larigot and provide a distraction. The rest of you get the others out. Alpha while we are gone get Captain Mitchell and his team down here." Tommy said and the others went to rest for awhile.

Tommy and Kim went outside for a bit with solemn expressions on their faces.

"Tommy do you think Jason will be o.k. he's not taking this to well, is he?" Kim asked as she snuggled closer to her boyfriend.

"He'll be o.k. let's go I hear a jeep headed this way. It looks like Lightspeed is here. Come on let's go before Carter messes with Jason who is on a short fuse as it is." Tommy said and they returned to the power chamber in Pink and White light.

By the time they reached the Power Chamber Carter and Jason were already in a heated argument, while Joel and Chad sat talking with the other rangers.

"Damnit Carter you and your stupid training sessions." Jason yelled at the red ranger directly in front of him.

Chad stood up sick of Carter's attitude as well. "Carter he's right, your session got both Dana and Kelsey both captured." Chad who had been going out with Kelsey was also furious and decided to show it.

"THEY' RE RANGERS THEY CAN TAKE CARE OF THESELVES. GET A GRIP." Carter yelled at the two rangers he considered beneath him.

Tommy and Kim stepped in at this time, "Guys knock it off as your leader I am commanding you to stop."

Carter turned and glared, "Who made you the leader of the power rangers buddy because you are so dead." Carter lunged at Tommy who sidestepped and Carter fell to the floor.

"I MADE TOMMY THE LEADER OF MY POWER RANGER FORCES AND KIM HERE IS HIS SECOND IN COMMAND SO YOU HAD BETTER DO AS HE TELLS YOU CARTER GREYSON. KIM I BELIEVE YOU HAVE SOMETHING YOU WISH TO SHARE WITH US ALL NOW THAT WE HAVE GATHERED HER TOGETHER."

Zordon said and Alpha brought Kim her long golden case with the emblem of the Phoenix and Crane on it as well as the Falcon.

"I've had this small long case for as long as I could remember. It holds a two very important objects in it and as you can see it has the emblem of the Lead warrior's call signs upon it. The Falcon and the Crane which have been brought together to form the ultimate power the Phoenix." Kim said as she opened the case and pulled out two identical blades.

"These are the most powerful weapons in man kind. This one with the firestone in it is the Phoenix blade and this one with the waterstone in it is the blade known as Excalibur." Kim said as she brought down the phoenix blade to her hips and put it around them she tossed Tommy Excalibur and he did the same.

Within seconds of strapping the blades to their sides they were immediately suited in their Ninjetti suits with a black cape with the emblem of the Phoenix on them.

Carter was shocked but non the less wanted nothing to do with the ninjetti rangers. "Captain what are we doing here? We have to get Dana and Kelsey back as Jason and his so called friends are not doing anything but sitting here."

Instead of Captain Mitchell going for Carter it was Kim and she was pissed off and had one of the most powerful blades of all time in her hands.

"Damnit Carter you've done nothing but complain ever since you got here. Jason is having a hard time with Dana being captured so cut it out and if you don't I'll make sure to remind you fof your proper place as a nobody without a clue of what is really going on." Kim said she stepped back and looked to Tommy.

Tommy was about to go over their plan for getting Dana and Kelsey along with the other captives out of divatox's grasp when she herself came upon the viewing globe.

"ZORDON YOUR RANGERS WILL BRING THE WIZARD TO THE BEACH AT SUNDOWN OR YOU CAN SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR PRECIOUS HUMANS." Divatox said.

Kim had had enough, "Damnit Divatox you and all the others are all the same. But this time things are going to be different, you're going to be destroyed. I am the Phoenix and the Crane feisty and graceful."

Divatox left the screen and a blinding flash of silver light came from behind them all.

"RANGERS I BELIEVE LIGHTSPEED KNOWS THIS PERSON BUT MEET THE TITANIUM LIGHTSPEED RANGER RYAN MITCHELL." Zordon said as Ryan stepped up front.

Kat smiled she had met Ryan on his quest for self healing and he came into Australia and had become quite good friends.

"Katherine it is so good to see you. We must catch up I have so much to tell you." Ryan said to excited to see her again, then seeing his own team mates.

"RANGERS I HAVE RECEIVED A TRANSMISSION THAT RITA HAS SENT A MONSTER TO ATTACK THE CITY. LIGHTSPEED WILL TAKE THE MONSTER IN THE CITY WHILE TOMMY EXECUTES HIS PLAN." Zordon said.

Carter wasted no time in doing what he was told to do. "Ready let's do this, it's morphin time. Lightspeed rescue red." Carter yelled.

"Lightspeed rescue blue." Chad yelled.

"Lightspeed rescue green." Joel yelled.

"Titanium Lightspeed rescue." Ryan yelled.

Alpha then teleported the Lightspeed rangers to the city. Tommy glanced down at his watch and sighed.

"ready guy's it's morphin time. Ninjetti the Falcon." Tommy yelled landing gracefully in the centre grid.

"the Crane." Kim yelled and also landed near Tommy.

"the Eagle," Kat yelled.

"the Ape," Rocky yelled.

"the Bear," Aisha yelled.

"the Frog," yelled Adam.

"the Swan," yelled Trini.

"the mustang," yelled Zack.

"the lion," yelled Jason.

"the wolf," yelled Billy.

The Ninjetti rangers then left the power chamber as well, teleporting to the cliff near the beach. Tommy and Kim then stood there with Larigot and the others went invisible and teleported behind the ship. Before leaving the rangers Larigot decided to wait and see if Tommy's plan would work.

Tommy and Kim then jumped off of the cliff and landed in the sand below them rushing the gold soldiers and other minions into battle. Just as Kim and Tommy blasted through all of Divatox's warriors they saw the others on the cliff with Dana, Kelsey and Larigots family. Divatox was furious and sent a monster to Angel Grove as well. They all teleported back to the power chamber and left Larigot and his family in Alpha's capable hands.

"Ready Kelsey, Lightspeed rescue pink." Dana yelled and joined the others in the teleportation platform.

Kelsey did the same, "Lightspeed rescue yellow," and she joined the others.

All of the rangers teleported to the city to fight both monsters and save the city. As soon as they reached the lightspeed rangers Tommy took charge.

"Lightspeed deal with the putties and gold soldiers. To take out the putties just hit the Z's on their chest. We'll deal with the monsters, which are now megazord size." Tommy commanded and then turned to his team

"Ready guys we need Ninjetti zord power and our battle suits. White Ranger power, Ninja Falcon Zord." Tommy said.

"Pink ranger power, Ninja Crane Zord." Kim said.

"Red ranger power, Ninja Ape Zord," Rocky said.

"Yellow ranger power, Ninja Bear Zord," Aisha said.

"Black Ranger Power, Ninja Frog Zord," Adam yelled.

"Blue ranger power, Ninja wolf Zord," Billy yelled.

"Silver ranger power, Ninja Swan Zord," Trini yelled.

"Gold ranger power, Ninja Lion Zord," Jason yelled.

"Beige ranger power, Ninja Mustang Zord," Zack yelled.

"Bronze ranger power, Ninja eagle Zord," Kat yelled.

"Let's bring them together, Omega Ninjetti Megazord power up." Tommy yelled.

Kat turned to Kim, "Kim you should use the Phoenix blade and get this over with."

Kim nodded and turned to Tommy, "Ready Tommy for what we practiced with Ninjor."

Tommy nodded as she pulled out the blade of the Phoenix and Tommy did the same pulling out Excalibur. They brought the two blades together and within seconds both monsters were obliterated. They all teleported to the power chamber.

"RANGERS GO HOME AND GET SOME REST. LIGHTSPEED RANGERS THE AQUABASE IS WAITING FOR YOU HOWEVER I'M SENDING JASON BACK WITH YOU. JASON YOU ARE TO KEEP UP WITH THE NEWS HERE TOO. YOU HAVE FIVE MINUTES TO SAY GOOD BYE TO EACH OTHER." Zordon said.

"Got it, guys I'll miss you and this place and I'll visit. Oh and Kim stay out of trouble little sis," Kim sighed.

"Bye Jase. Catch ya on the flip side," Kim replied but on the inside she felt her spirits go down.

She could not bare to see her big adoptive brother leave her, she teleported out of the power chamber and landed in the park.

"Kim, oh man she's taking this hard. She's always been there for me and I her. Tommy take care of her she'll need you. She and I are a team but for now it'll have to be this way. Tell her she'll always be my little sister." Jase said.

Tommy nodded, "I'll take care of her Jase, go bro Lightspeed waiting for you. See you bro." Tommy and Jason embraced and then he left with Lightspeed and teleported.

"Aye yi yi, Rangers Kimberly is surrounded by those gold soldiers in the park.

"Come on guys it's morphin time. Ninjetti the Falcon." Tommy yelled first to teleport the park followed by Kat and the others.

"It is time my minions take the purity from this pesky ranger." Divatox said and then disappeared.

Before the two males that Divatox had turned evil could touch Kim, Tommy jumped out of the tree sending the guys flying toward the river.

"Kim you o.k. beautiful?" Tommy asked his beautiful girlfriend in front of him.

She nodded, "It's morphon time, Ninjetti the crane." Kim was then transformed into her pink ninjetti suit with the phoenix blade and cloak on her back.

"I call upon the power of the phoenix. Heal the two men before me and rid them of the evil spell placed upon them."

A bright white light surrounded the two men and it cleansed their souls, making them good once again. "Thank you rangers." The men called as they ran home.

However Kim did not stick around and she took off running towards the edge of the river and soared over the bank, hiding behind the waterfall.

Aisha and Trini were shocked, "Kim wait."

Tommy turned to the rest of the team, "Guys hold up, go to the juice bar and I'll go after Kim and we'll catch up with you there."

Tommy knew it was hard on Kim, Jase was her adoptive brother who was always around until he went to college. Tommy knew exactly where Kim was and he went up to her and put his arms around her.

"Come on Kim Jase will always be your big protective brother no matter where he is. You know that when your in trouble he'll come to you he always does." Tommy said to try and get Kim to forget her brother had just left.

"Your right, come on let's go to the juice bar." Kim said as she stood up.

Tommy grinned, "Lead on beautiful."

On their way to the edge of the park putties appeared behind them to distract them from the monster Rita had just sent to the juice bar. Tommy and Kim morphed and faught their way through all of the putties and their communicators beeped.

"what is it Zordon?" Tommy asked and sighed hoping they were done for the night.

"TOMMY, KIMBERLY THERE IS A MONSTER ATTACKING THE JUICE BAR THE OTHER RANGERS NEED YOU BOTH." Zordon replied to Tommy.

Kim knew she had to end this so she pulled out her power bow, she fired three arrows automatically striking down the remaining putties.

"Pink Ranger Power, Ninja Crane Zord." Kim yelled and leapt into her zord.

"White Ranger Power, Ninja Falcon Zord." Tommy yelled and also leapt into his zord.

"Rangers let's bring them together. Omega Ninjetti Megazord Power up." Tommy keyed into the sequence and formed the megazord.

They decided to key in both the Phoenix and Excalibur blade and put both of them together. Kim called the sequence and the blade struck down the monster. The rangers powered down outside behind the building. Tommy felt Kim needed to rest so they teleported back to the manor.

"Come on beautiful to sleep you look so pale. I'll wake you up in time for dinner and Kat's arrival, I love you my beautiful crane." Tommy kissed her cheek and went downstairs and into the livingroom.

"Honey where is Kim, is she resting peacefully?" Maria asked her son.

"Yeah mom, Jason told her this morning that he was going to Mariner Bay to be with Dana and Kat has finally come back home to Angel Grove and will be staying here as well. She should be here around dinner with Ryan who is helping her with her stuff before he returns to Mariner Bay." Tommy explained to his mom.

"I'm sure Kim was upset when Jason left are you she's o.k.?" Maria asked her son.

"Yeah she's asleep right now and I told her I'd wake her when Kat arrived." Tommy turned and walked into the rec room when Jason shimmered in.

"Where's Kim? I sense trouble coming her way and a lot more hurt." Jason enquired.

"Calm down Jase, she's sleeping." Tommy replied as Kim crept into the room.

"No I'm not. Jase omg I missed you big brother." Kim went up and embraced her adoptive brother. "now what danger would that be…."

Before Jason could explain there was a loud bang in the hallway.

"Kimmie cup we're back, where are you baby?" Kim jumped and shivered at the voice, her parents were back.

"Don't let them hurt me, Tommy, Jase." Tommy rushed to her side and took her hand. Jason was beside her and he put a protective hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Kim they'll have to go through us." Jason then called the police who had informed him that the Harts had escaped from prison.

Mr. Hart heard them and came into the room. "Awww Kimmie what's he doing here; I told you to stay away from him."

Tommy quickly took a fighting stance and began to fight the ever so drunk Mr. Hart. Tommy yelled to Jason, "Get Kim out of here bro, I'll deal with these bozo's."

Jason grabbed Kim and walked into the living room. The Olivers knew by look on her face that her face that her parents were back. "Grab my hand all of you, Ready Kim, to the power chamber."

They teleported out of the room as the police were arriving.

Meanwhile back in the rec room Tommy had both Mr. and Mrs. Hart tied up and was giving them the riot act.

"You're not allowed to be here, you're not allowed anywhere near Kim. You come anywhere near here or the house I'll kick your ass again. Officers these are your escaped convicts take them away." Tommy watched and waited then disappeared in a flash of bright white light.

Upon his arrival in the power chamber he was engulfed in a huge hug by Kim.

Kim turned to Jason, "How did you know that they escaped Jase?"

Jason faced his sister, "I got a call while at the Aquabase informing us to be on the look out. With you not aware I had to come and make sure my little sis was safe."

Jason was about to leave again when the sirens went off and the viewing globe came on.

"RANGERS TELEPORT TO THE AQUABASE. PREPARE TO TELEPORT, QUEEN BANSHEERA IS BACK. GOOD LUCK AND MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU." Zordon nodded to Alpha who teleported the rangers to the Aquabase.


	5. Mariner Bay

Chapter 4: Mariner Bay

The rangers landed in the Aquabase where Captain Mitchell was just about to give a briefing to the lightspeed rangers.

"Dana I'm back and I brought a few friends to help with our re- energized Queen Banshira. Zordon sent them as he had detected the Queen's signature." Jason hugged his girlfriend to him.

Captain Mitchell stood up to begin, "As Jason so nicely put it Bansheera has been rewoken. Now to your friends thank you for coming to our aid, welcome to the Aquabase. Because Zordon has sent to aid us, Tommy shall be in charge. Now Alpha, Kelsey show the girls where they will be sleeping. Jason, Ryan show the guys where they will be staying. Carter I would like to see you in my office. Dismissed." The Captain left followed by Carter the red ranger.

"Jase I'm so glad your back, meet me in the park in an hour, have Tommy come along, you know what to do." Dana kissed his cheek and walked out of the conference room with the girls following.

Tommy was playing with something in his pocket. Jason noticed and whispered, "Don't worry man she'll say yes. Now we have a spot to get ready for you to do this man. First follow us we'll show you to your room."

Tommy unpacked his overnight bag and then went with Jason to tour Mariner Bay. They chose the perfect spot for his proposal. Dana on the other hand brought Kim to the park. Kim went for a mini walk excusing herself from Dana who sat down under a willow tree. She then got on her com to Jason, "Hey baby come to the park."

Jason nodded to Tommy, "We'll be there in a few minutes. Tommy has something to do." Jase replied to his girlfriend. Then he and Tommy were off and he hoped Tommy had this one perfect chance to purpose. Jase hoped that no one would ruin this moment especially Bansheera.

When they arrived at the park Tommy noticed Dana sitting alone; "hey Dana where's Kim?" he asked to the pink ranger.

"Oh she's over there towards the glade have fun." Dana replied before standing up and walking over to the swings with Jason.

Tommy walked over to Kim and wrapped his arms around her. "Hey beautiful come with me, I've got something I want to show you." Kim followed Tommy further into the glade where he had set up a picnic lunch.

"Oh Tommy it's beautiful." Kim exclaimed as they sat down on the white blanket he had spread out under a willow tree.

"Not as beautiful as you. Kim there is something I've been meaning to ask you. I fell in love with you when we were sixteen and I've never stopped loving you and never will. Will you do the honour of becoming my beautiful wife?" Tommy opened a small jewelry box and held out a beautiful diamond with a heart shaped with wings ring.

"Oh Tommy, I'd love to become your wife handsome." Kim exclaimed as he pushed the ring onto her finger. Both shared a passionate kiss and then they decided to eat the lunch Tommy had brought with him.

Back at the Aquabase Kat and Ryan stood in the observatory.

"Kat I've missed you so much since I was in Australia and I have never felt this way before but I love you and have since I met you." Ryan said.

"Oh Ryan I have too, I love you as well." Kat kissed Ryan and both of them sat down to talk about what had happened back in Australia.

Tommy and Kim's picnic was cut short as they heard a disturbance and a yell. Tommy stood with Kim beside him, "Ready it's morphin time. White ranger power."

"Pink ranger power." Kim yelled a second after Tommy.

The pair took off with inhuman speed and found Dana and Jason surrounded by battlings and gold soldiers.

Jason glimpsed at Dana, "Dana baby morph, your bleeding." As he pleaded with her to morph.

"Lightspeed rescue Pink." Dana yelled and then was immediately encased in her pink battle suit. Jason smiled and Tommy kicked him.

"Get your act together Jase, morph before they kill you." Tommy yelled at the gold ranger beside him.

Jason nodded, "Gold ranger power," and he was encased in gold light and reappeared in his battle suit.

Jase and Tommy took on the gold warriors while Dana and Kim took on the batlings. Kim decided enough was enough, they wanted to celebrate.

"I call on the power of the phoenix and the crane. Fire Celestial surround." The batlings were burnt to a crisp and the girls went to watch the guys.

Tommy took his chance while the gold soldiers were down to use his blade. "I call on the power of Excalibur. Celestial sword strike." A ring of blue surrounded the gold warriors and watched as Excalibur eliminated them.

The rangers then decided that they were tired and went back to the Aquabase. Kat and Ryan had watched the battle with the others and were seriously impressed.

Tommy and Kim went straight to their apartment and went to sleep.

Captain Mitchell came up to Dana. "How are things with the ninjetti rangers and their battle against Rita and Divatox?"

"They win all of the time due to Tommy and Kim who have this awesome power together and they whipped the gold soldiers and the batlings this afternoon in the park." Dana said.

Captain Mitchell smiled when he heard the red alert went off. "Rangers trouble in the park, monster attacking the citizens."

Tommy and Kim groaned when he said this but were the first ones to the park and ready for the fight. By the time the other rangers arrived both Tommy and Kim were unconscious and the monster gone. Jason was the first one to reach them and got on his com to Billy.

"Billy get to the base and set up the med bay. Dana grab the med van and come here you're the only one besides myself who can get through the force field Kim has wrapped around her and Tommy." Jason said as he saw Kat step through the force field as well. The others went to help Billy.

Kat got on her com to the power chamber, "Alpha, Zordon you are needed immediately here in mariner bay. Tommy and Kim need you."

Alpha and Zordon arrived as Dana and Kat brought in an unconscious Kim and Jason was bringing in a weak but conscious Tommy. Tommy and Kim were put in the med bay where only Dana, Billy and Alpha were allowed in.

Kat, Ryan and Jason stood outside the med bay waiting for more news on both their friends and relatives.

"Kat are you o.k.?" Ryan held her as she cried as if it were her fault that her baby sister was lying in there unconscious.

"My baby sister is in there fighting to live and it's all my fault." She cried on Ryans shoulder.

"You know Kim would not let anything happen to you. Tommy is your leader and soon to be brother in law, he would go through hell and back to protect not only you but the entire team." Jason said unnoticed to any of them Tommy walked through the door.

"he's right Kat, we did what we had to do. Kim's fine and resting in her room. Why don't you go and see her, I'm sure she'd tell you her good news." Tommy smiled as he watched Kat run towards Kim's room, grabbing Aisha and Trini along the way.

Kim you in there?" Kat yelled through the door.

"Yeah Kat come on in, I've got some good news." The three girls went into Kim's room and sat down.

"Well Kim spill, what happened in the park today?" Dana asked.

"Tommy asked me to marry him and I said yes." She then proceeded to tell them about the battle and the monster.

Meanwhile all the guys were in the game room and Carter seemed to be a bit miffed.

"Jason what the hell do you think you were doing ordering people from my own team to do something, your not their leader; I am." Carter yelled at Jason.

This set Jason off and requested that they spar and see who wins.

"Jase man forget it. Carter is just a hot head who thinks he's the first ever power ranger when in reality it was you, me, Kim, Billy, Trini and Zack." Tommy was shocked when he felt a punch in the gut from Carter.

Just as Jason was about to retaliate, Carter kicked him. This happened just as the girls walked in with Captain Mitchell.

"Carter go cool off, until you can come to terms with what side you're on and respect Zordon's choices for the leaders of the power ranger forces." Mitchell yelled.

Zordon's head appeared on screen, "SORRY TO INTERUPT CAPTAIN MITCHELL BUT I NEED THE NINJETTI RANGERS TO TELEPORT TO THE POWER CHAMBER IMMEDITELY. TOMMY'S PARENTS HAVE BEEN TAKEN BY DIVATOX TO THE BERMUDA TRIANGLE."

Alpha teleported the ten ninjetti rangers to the power chamber, leaving Lightspeed short a ranger until they return.

The rangers landed in the center of the power chamber. "THESE ARE THE TURBO POWERS, THEY COMBINED WITH THE NEW ZORDS WILL GET YOU SAFELY ACROSS THE DESERT WHERE YOU WILL TAKE THE GHOST GALLEON ACROSS THE SEA. SUBMERGE YOUR KEYS THE MOMENT YOU CROSS INTO THE TRIANGLE. ONCE ON THE ISLAND OF MURANTHIAS YOU MUST STOP DIVATOX FROM RESURRECTING THE ISLAND TERROR MALIGORE. BE SAFE AND MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU."

They each grabbed their new keys and morphers and followed Alpha to the zord bay.

"TOMMY VORTEX SHALL SERVE YOU WELL. KIMBERLY PHOENIX SHALL SERVE YOU. ROCKY REDLIGHTNING, BILLY THE MOUNTAIN BLASTER, ADAM DESERT THUNDER, TRINI LIGHTNING, JASON ROARING THUNDER, KATHERINE SOARING SANDS AND ZACK SOARING WINDS. GOOD LUCK AND MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU." Zordon said.


	6. Shift Into Turbo

Chapter 5: Shift Into Turbo

Chapter 5: Shift into Turbo

A/N I do not own the power rangers I just own the plot of this story.

The rangers were ripping across the dessert with Tommy and Kim in the lead.

"Alright let's do this. Shift to the Turbo." Tommy yelled and they all shifted gears.

The zords sped up immensely and they reached their destination within two hours.

"Keep an eye out. Let's go over the ship." Tommy ordered the rest of the team but Kim was the first one to reach the ship.

Kim walked unto the deck of the ship but she felt something tell her there was something wrong. "Ninjetti the Crane." She used her power to walk on air as to not make a single sound as she checked out the rest of the ship. Once she determined that the ship was safe she powered down and went back to the others.

"The ship is safe let's get moving shall we?" she asked Tommy and they walked hand in hand back to the zords. The rest of the group followed them.

Once they had their zords on the ship and had placed their keys into the box they went below to relax.

Meanwhile deep under the sea Mr. and Mrs. Oliver were being held in a cell and in the middle of the room; Divatox had somehow managed to regain a hold on Larigot and his key from his home planet after he left Earth.

"Ed why are the sirens going off?" Divatox yelled annoyed.

"It has detected a ship; but no life force is being detected." He answered his sister.

However Divatox was not stupid; she pushed two buttons sending forth twenty five monsters to destroy the vessel.

Back on the Ghost Galleon Tommy needed his space, so he was up on deck thinking about how his parents had been taken by Divatox. He also knew that if he did not get them back they would be dead.

"Tommy you out here Handsome?" Kim asked from the steps.

"Yeah Beautiful, I'll be down in a bit I'm just thinking." Tommy answered his fiancée.

"O.k. Handsome." Kim went back downstairs and sat with the rest of the gang.

All of a sudden they heard noises coming from above them.

'Hiya' came the sound as Tommy began his fight with these ugly monsters. "Guys we've got company. Ninjetti the Falcon." He yelled as he continued to fight while the others were downstairs.

Kim took charge, "its morphin time. Ninjetti the Crane." "The Ape." "The Bear." "The Frog." "The Wolf." "The Swan." "The Eagle." "The Mustang." "The Lion."

Kim immediately took out two more throwing them over the rail, trying to reach a surrounded Tommy. Trini and Billy were battling five; Jason two, Rocky, Aisha and Adam 4, Kat and Zack had three leaving Tommy with nine. Finally with one left Kim double teamed with Tommy and threw the creature over the edge of the ship. The group then powered down and went to sleep.

The next morning they were all on deck when lightning came out of nowhere.

"Guys get below, I'll grab our keys." Kim said as she hurried off in the opposite direction much to the dismay of Tommy.

Minutes later all of the rangers were down below and they submerged their keys together and they passed through the triangle unharmed.

"Wow that felt weird o.k. Adam since your zord is easier to access go a shore and find Larigot's signature then radio us from the zord or contact us by spirit animal." Tommy ordered and before Adam left he added the good luck part.

After Adam left and was on shore he hid his zord in the brush and climbed to the top of the hill. All of a sudden two missiles that he could see were headed straight for the ship and tried to get a hold of Tommy through spirit with no luck.

Back on the ship Billy was on one side of the deck while the others stood in the helm. "Guys take a look at this, something is coming our way." Billy said and Jason was quicker to add, "Guys we need to get our buts in those cars."

Back on the hill Adam watched as the ship blew up and felt a sudden lost. He turned around to take another look when he saw nine cars emerge from the water. They hid their cars with Adams and went to work on catching up with an out of breath Adam.

"Guys they have Larigot and Tommy's parents in the temple and I have found a back entrance." Adam said breathlessly.

"Good work Adam. Let's start with the Ninjetti and work our way from their. It's Morphin time. White ranger power." Tommy yelled.

"Pink ranger power." "Red ranger power." "Yellow ranger power." "Black ranger power." "Blue ranger power." "Silver ranger power." "Beige ranger power." "Bronze ranger power." "Gold ranger power."

The rangers' super sped to the cave opening where Tommy saw his parents hanging over the lava pit. Tommy turned around to face the others.

"Kat, Trini you get Larigot and get him out of here. The rest of us will cause a distraction and get my parents back. Ready, Go." They all ran into the cave and Adam yelled to Divatox.

"Did we miss the party Divatox?" Adam asked hastily.

"Who invited you power pukes?" she screamed back in reply.

Tommy's mom took this chance, "We did, and Divatox meet my son and his friends. Rangers Divatox now prepare for your destruction."

"Lower them into the volcano." Divatox growled to her henchmen.

Tommy began fighting and soon the rangers were surrounded. Tommy was made to watch as his parents were lowered into the volcano. The rangers were let go of as two large flames erupted and there stood his parents turned evil.

"Guys take Larigot to the zords; Kim and I will get my parents and meet you there. They've awoken Maligor. Kim get my parents and heal them while I distract Maligor." Tommy ordered and the others did as they were told.

Kim trapped the two Olivers in the cage that held Larigot. "I call on the power of the Phoenix, healing fire surround." Immediately both parents were surrounded by a white and pink flame and were back to normal.

"Tommy it's time to super speed to the zords and switch powers. Handsome?" Kim yelled as she levitated the two Olivers and started for the back entrance heading for her zord. Tommy followed closely behind.

"We need Turbo power. It's morphin time." Tommy yelled.

"White Turbo power." "Pink turbo power." "Red Turbo power." "Yellow turbo power." "Black turbo power." "Blue turbo power." "Beige Turbo power." "Silver turbo power." "Gold turbo power."

"We need turbo megazord power. Sequence engaged." Tommy yelled and the others keyed in the sequence. Each car assumed a part of the zord with the phoenix came in as the wings.

Kim sat in the top of the zord with Tommy, and the others were below them.

"Tommy key in Excalibur while I key in the Phoenix blade." She said as it was the most powerful blast they had.

"Ready Phoenix Water Fireblast." The fire came out pushing Maligor to heat up with the metal alloy of his armour, then the water cooled him down which he then fell and shattered into pieces.

The rangers decided to use the Turbo megazord and fly out of the triangle using Larigot's key to get out safely. Once they got to the desert they turbo boosted and reached the power chamber within a few hours.

Once back in the power chamber they realized both Zordon and Alpha were missing from the main chamber.

"Billy track them through the morphing grid while we drain the power back into the keys just in case we might need them again." Tommy ordered while the others Proceeded to drain their power.

"O.k. Tommy." Billy said and he started his search for their mentors.

"Ready Kim." Tommy asked. "Yeah we need to grasp hands. Turbo charge release." They said this and the power was immediately returned to its individual keys. Each ranger felt the separation of the Turbo powers including Billy who was last to drain his power.

"Billy have you found them yet?" Tommy asked.

"Tommy you should try them on the comm, because for some reason I can not find their signatures.

"Zordon this is Tommy, come in." Tommy said into his communicator.

"RANGERS COME TO MARINER BAY IMMEDIATELY WE HAVE GRAVE NEWS." Zordon said.

"Billy pull up the feed on Mariner Bay please." Tommy asked and Billy did so but nothing seemed to be wrong in the city.

Tommy and Billy then lined up with the others and proceeded to teleport to the Aqua Base. Once inside they were rushed into see Captain Mitchell, Alpha and Zordon.

"RANGERS I AM GLAD THAT YOU ARE SAFE AND WELL AND ARE FULLY RECOVERED FROM YOUR FIGHT WITH DIVATOX. DID YOU MANAGE TO RESTORE THE POWER TO THEIR KEYS KIMBERLY?" Zordon asked his favourite pink ranger.

"Yes Zordon, what is going on and where are Dana and Carter?" Kim asked the three standing in front of her.

At the mention of Dana's name both Ryan and the Captain out their heads down.

"I'm afraid that both Dana and Carter have been taken by Goldar who has teamed up with Bansheera. They were taken on Carter's one on one training session." Captain Mitchell explained in anger.

At this comment Jason jumped up, "Where are they? I swear I'll kill Goldar with my bare hands."

"Jase, bro calm down Dana'll be alright." Tommy said putting a strong supportive hand on his shoulder.

"RANGERS YOU MUST GO THROUGH A PORTAL DIMENSION IN ORDER TO REACH THEM. HOWEVER I'M AFRAID THAT THE LIGHTSPEED RANGERS DO NOT HAVE THE SAME AMOUNT OF POWER AS THE TEN OF YOU. ALPHA OPEN THE PORTAL, GOOD LUCK RANGERS AND MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU." Zordon said as they stepped through the portal.


	7. Dimension of Hell

Chapter 6: The Dimension of Hell

A/N  I do not own the power rangers but I do own the plot of this story

As soon as they touched the other side of the portal they realized they had the element of surprise. All of the rangers knew that Dana and Carter were taken while training at the park and had their morphers and also knew that they would use them if they needed to.

"Before we go any further we should morph, when you do on your suits you'll notice a new weapon a stealth mode which will virtually make you invisible. Chad, Kelsey, Ryan and Joel find Dana and Carter and then call your megazord and hide. We will start this battle and then finish this together." Tommy said while sending instructions to Kim through their link to inform the Ninjetti what they would be doing.

"It's morphin time. White ranger power." Tommy yelled.

"Pink ranger power." Kim said

"Blue ranger power." Billy said

"Silver ranger power." Trini yelled

"Yellow ranger power." Aisha yelled

"Red ranger power." Rocky yelled

"Beige ranger power." Zack yelled

"Black ranger power." Adam yelled

"Gold ranger power." Jason yelled

"Bronze ranger power." Kat yelled

The Ninjetti ranger left the Lightspeed rangers to do their thing and went after the battlings.

"Lightspeed Rescue Blue." Chad yelled

"Lightspeed Rescue Yellow." Kelsey yelled

"Lightspeed rescue green." Joel yelled

"Titanium Lightspeed rescue." Ryan yelled

The four Lightspeed rangers took off in the direction of the holding cells somewhat close to the battling center. Once inside they blasted the guards and retrieved Dana and Carter from their cell. Dana immediately took out her morpher not needed to be told what to do and Carter did the same.

"Lightspeed rescue pink." Dana yelled

"Lightspeed rescue red." Carter yelled

They then went back out front and hid in their megazord until the Ninjetti contacted them.

Meanwhile outside the battling centre the Ninjetti collected themselves. Tommy and Kim nodded to each other and Tommy turned to the team to give them their orders.

"Guys assemble the megazord Kim and I will join you after we blow up this building as bansheera will no doubt come into view as soon as we do." Tommy said and then followed Kim to the building while the others did what they were told to do.

"Tommy are you ready handsome?" Kim asked him.

"Yeah beautiful, Blade of Excalibur power reduction." Tommy said and watched as the blade sucked up all the power out of everything inside of the building.

"Celestial Phoenix Strike. Ninja Crane Zord." Kim yelled and the building blew up right away.

Kim was transported to her zord where she then waited for Tommy.

"Ninja Flacon Zord coming in." Tommy yelled and docked forming the head of the megazord.

"The crane coming in for the final docking sequence." Kim said over the comm. She was the wings of the megazord.

Bansheera watched in awe as she saw how powerful her enemies truly were, but she was still determined she could win, there were only ten teenagers after all. But what she didn't take into account was that the Lightspeed rangers were hidden not to far away. She approached the rangers oversized and confident.

"We need Excalibur flaming sword and Phoenix soaring shield." Tommy yelled as she approached and attacked. But as they fought Bansheera was weakening due to the fact that the shield was slowing draining her energy and powers.

Tommy turned to Jason, "Get Lightspeed and let's finish this."

"Sure thing bro, Dana get in here now and let's finish this together." Jason said to them over the comm.

In the Lightspeed megazord, "Dana deactivate the stealth mode."

"Sure thing Ryan. We need Lightspeed solar saber power up." Dana yelled as they joined the others.

Both megazords then rushed at Bansheera and with getting the final blow both turned and went back through the portal and the realm disappeared.

Once back at the Aqua base both groups powered down and were immediately summoned by Captain Mitchell and Zordon. Captain Mitchell then gave them a choice, they could stay and protect Mariner bay or they could go back to lead normal lives. Everyone wanted to stay but they watched as Carter removed his morpher from his wrist.

"Wait Carter why are you doing this man? There are still evil monsters out there, they won't stay away forever and these powers could help us help the city." Ryan exclaimed.

"Let the originals handle it, they obviously love to." Carter said and took a step towards the Captain.

"Damnit Carter they defend Angel Grove and its surroundings, we protect our own city but I guess Ryan can take over as leader he's more then capable even though you were chosen to use the powers of the red ranger; the leader." Dana said but Carter took another step when Kim stepped in and hit him in the back of the head.

"Carter we have our own city to defend and we'll always help out but most importantly we want to be your friend. There's no way we could defend Mariner Bay on a regular basis. This city needs you Goldar will be back and then new evils will spring." Kim said and watched as Carter nodded and rejoined his team.

Tommy however stepped up to Carter, "However if you ever need our help, call us you know where to find us, right Jase?"

"Yeah bro, you know where we are." Jase said

The Ninjetti rangers then lined up and teleported to the power chamber. The rangers then proceeded to their homes for a peaceful afternoon.

Tommy, Kat and Kim went back to the mansion to sleep but things did not go as planned. When they neared the porch they saw a strange man standing at the door.

Kat shuddered and ducked behind Tommy and Kim.

"Kat; who is that?" Kim whispered to her sister.

"He's my ex-husband who's an abusive alcoholic, we're divorced. I was blinded by love at nineteen and married for two years. I mean I'm 22 and he's 29 so I told him it was over. I don't know why Cal is here or how he found me." Kat then turned to see Tommy clench his fist. "Tommy stay where you are. I'll deal with Cal." Kat said angry that he would disrupt her life.

"What the hell are you doing here? One your not allowed within 500 yards of me, currently your two meters in front of me. Two we're divorced. Now I'll ask again what the hell you are doing here?" Kat screamed.

"Awww Kat I missed you baby." Cal said

"Save it Cal, you're either here for money or alcohol and your not getting either of them. Leave Cal." Kat yelled as she stepped back.

Cal shook his head; "I don't think so, not this time," Cal said grabbing Kat and pulling out his knife, "You destroyed my life bitch. Your going to pay dearly."

Meanwhile Kim had snuck around the jeep and used her phone to call the police who were on their way.

"Kimmie your sister talked about you often and even told me that you were good at martial arts and gymnastics." Cal said as Kat looked at Kim and nodded as Kim grabbed the Phoenix blade disguising it as a fencing foil.

"Did my dear sister tell you that I'm also a fencing champion as well." Kim said to goad him into letting Kat go.

"Well aren't you handy to have around Kimmie." Cal said as he threw Kat against the door and stepped toward Kim, Tommy moved to protect her but Kim nodded for him to allow Cal to come at her.

Cal lunged at Kim who performed a back handspring back tuck in which also gave her the chance to land a wide kick to Cal's gut which sent him flying.

Cal landed in front of the police officers and they arrested him. Kat pressed charges and Cal went to prison.

Kim, Kat and Tommy then proceeded into the manor and collapsed in the living room exhausted. Mr. and Mrs. Oliver came into the room knowing that they just fought and saved the Earth once again.

The three of them woke up around dinner time fully relaxed and pain free. They walked into the kitchen to find that they had company sitting there at the table were Aisha, Rocky, Adam, Jason, Dana, Zack and Ryan.

"Hey guys what are you doing here? Why aren't you out there relaxing?" Tommy asked the others.

Dana got up and hugged Tommy as she whispered into his ear; "We are here to see your parents faces when you tell them your engaged."

Tommy smiled and left the group at the table. His mother was in the kitchen at the stove and his dad was outside preparing hamburgers and hotdogs.

"Mom is supper almost ready because I have an announcement to make before dinner starts." Maria turned around to face her son.

"Yeah we've just to wait for your father to come in and tell the burgers are ready. We're eating outside tonight." Maria stated and Tommy nodded.

A few minutes later Kim and Tommy stood up to address their friends and family that were gathered with them tonight. Tommy wrapped his arms around Kim to begin their announcement.

"Kim and I have an announcement to make…" Tommy began but was immediately interrupted by his communicator sounding.

"Damn it," Tommy said, "Go ahead Zordon."

"RANGERS PUTTIES IN THE PARK." Zordon told them.

Tommy turned to the others; "Ready guys its morphin time. Ninjetti the Falcon."

"The Crane," Kim yelled and back flipped to Tommy.

Moments later they were joined by Aisha, Rocky, Adam, Billy, Trini, Jason, Zack, Dana, Kat and Ryan where they then teleported to the park. An hour later after defeating the putties and a monster, the rangers teleported to the manor where they ordered pizza for supper.

After they ate Kim and Tommy pulled everyone into the living room to make their announcement, and the others suck around to see their faces when they told them the good news.

"Mom, Dad, I know that I am only eighteen and that I am still in school but I love Kim with all my heart and soul and I asked her to marry me," Tommy said and his parents looked stunned.

"I know I may still be young but I mean we've saved the world and when Tommy asked me I said yes and then when he was injured in the battle and I thought I was going to lose him it all came back to me. I won't sit here and explain but I realized that I am the luckiest girl on earth," Kim said as they were both being engulfed in a huge group hug.

Both Parents and friends rushed to congratulate the happy couple. Everyone decided to party well into the night and each of their friends were staying the night as they were in no condition to drive anywhere.

Tommy and Kim sat in each other's arms.

"Tommy now that we're graduating what do you want to do?" Kim asked as they had never really had a chance to talk about it.

"Well I want to open a dojo and I was hoping that you might go in on it and we can make it a dojo and a gymnastics studio," Tommy said.

"I'd love that baby, we should do it. Instead of going to college we'll open this up. We'll call it the Falcon and Crane Dojo Studio." Kim said and then she kissed him deeply.

"I love you Tommy my handsome Falcon," Kim said.

"I love you too beautiful, goodnight baby," Tommy said and they fell asleep in each others arms.


	8. New Evils New Rangers

Chapter 7: New Evils; New Rangers

The rangers were immediately called to the power chamber early the next morning for a training session.

"RANGERS TELEPORT BACK TO THE POWER CHAMBER IMMEDIATELY," Zordon said over their communicators.

In a vast ray of colors the rangers arrived looking very curious. "What's up Zordon?" they all asked at once.

Tommy and Kim walked out of the training room with their Ninjetti suits on and their blades at their sides. This made the others even more confused.

"Zordon called you guys here at our request. I think it is about time we knew just what these powers do to us if we have them forever and our children as well," Kim stated to the other rangers.

Tommy then stepped up, "Zordon with having these powers do we then stay young forever? When we have kids does the powers leave us and go to them or do they get their own powers?" he asked.

"You are correct Tommy. Your children shall receive their own powers, as they will have their own Spirit animals. You are the protectors of Earth, which requires you to stay young forever, unless by chance you are killed in duty," Zordon replied.

The rangers looked at each other with shocked expressions on their faces. At this moment the sirens went off and on the viewing globe appeared Tenga's the same warriors that Ooze used when he was released.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME, NINJETTI THE FALCON," Tommy yelled.

"THE CRANE," Kim yelled transforming into her pink and white Ninjetti suit.

"THE BEAR," Aisha yelled transforming into her yellow suit.

"THE APE," Rocky yelled transforming into his red suit.

"THE FROG," Adam yelled transforming into his black suit.

"THE LION," Jason yelled transforming into his gold suit.

"THE EAGLE," Kat yelled transforming into her bronze suit.

"THE SWAN," Trini yelled transforming into her silver suit.

"THE WOLF," Billy yelled transforming into his blue suit.

"THE MUSTANG," Zack yelled transforming into his beige suit.

"LIGHTSPEED RESCUE PINK," Dana yelled transforming into her pink power suit.

"TITANIUM LIGHTSPEED RESCUE," Ryan yelled transforming into his titanium power suit.

The ranger's teleported to the fight with the Tenga's. Kim knew that Rita was behind this as a very sick joke, as she saw her standing off to the side of the battle. Kim super sped to Rita where she then drew the Phoenix blade from its sheath.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Tommy's protective little Kimmie. I will destroy you and then send your beloved through time and space." Rita gloated to Kim.

"Rita you'll have to try real hard to defeat the power of the Phoenix warrior. FLAMING PHOENIX SHIELD SURROUND," Kim yelled and was immediately encased in a shield of gold and red.

Rita threw a blast of purple lightning at Kim but it simply rebounded off the shield and hit herself on the rebound.

"You'll have to better then that Rita; FLAMING PHOENIX CRASH," Kim yelled which sent a series of three fire balls which formed a soaring phoenix.

The phoenix fire smashed into Rita who was then pushed into her canister forcefully.

Kim was pleased with herself, "FIREBIRD ALARM SURROUND," Kim yelled directly at the canister. A gold aura could be seen surrounding the canister which was then teleported to the far side of the moon, away from the kingdom Rita had set up. Kim then collapsed from sheer exhaustion.

Tommy saw Kim fall but could not get to her as he was too busy fighting Tenga's.

"Guys grab Kim and teleport back to the Power Chamber. I'll take care of the Tenga's," Tommy said.

The others to catch up with Jason who was cradling his sister. Kat was the next to reach the unconscious form of Kimberly. Once the others arrived they all teleported to the Power chamber together.

Tommy was in a fit of rage as he drew Excalibur, "EXCALIBUR AURA EXCTINCTION," he yelled which caused the sword to fly around and destroy the Tenga's before returning to Tommy's outstretched hands.

Within mere seconds of Excalibur reaching Tommy, the black orb around the Tenga's exploded and Tommy teleported back to the Power Chamber.

Upon his arrival at the Power chamber he found both Kat and Jason crying while everyone else looked solemn.

Tommy immediately ran into the med bay, "Alpha, Billy how is she?" he asked taking Kim's small hand into his own.

"Tommy she's just exhausted but the others don't know that. She wouldn't let them in here as somehow she sealed the door and only allowed you to come through," Billy reassured him.

Tommy was very relieved and sighed as he felt Kim begin to stir.

"Handsome..?" Kim said weakly.

"I'm right here my beautiful crane, right here. How about we go home?" Tommy said and Kim nodded in agreement.

They teleported back to the manor only to be engulfed in hugs by both friends and family alike. After their friends left Tommy took Kim to her room to let her sleep. Tommy then went to watch T.V. while nursing a beer. Kat and Ryan came up as did Dana and Jason as they were also staying at the manor.

"Is she alright Tommy?" Dana asked.

"Yeah she's fine only exhausted," Tommy said.

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber Alpha was in shock as Dulcea appeared on the screen.

"We've got a major problem Zordon. There are two more powers available and I haven't been able to track down the two needed for these powers. Do you by any chance know who they are?" Dulcea asked over the screen.

"Dulcea I have two perfect people, Ryan and Dana Mitchell. However they are rangers from another team with other colors. Dana wears Pink and Ryan wears Titanium which is exactly the two colors of Kim and Trini," Zordon said and Dulcea gasped.

"They can't wear those colors," Dulcea said and Zordon nodded in agreement.

"They'll both receive the new power, but it will also change the color of their uniforms now wouldn't it?" Dulcea asked.

"No because both powers are different. They'll remain the Pink and Titanium rangers and separately the Ninjetti," Zordon said.

Dulcea then disappeared satisfied that the power would be in good hands as one of Zordon's chosen. Zordon decided that he would call all the rangers in the morning and would send them all back to Dulcea on Phaedos.

The next morning everyone woke up from their positions. Kim and Tommy were in her room, Kat and Ryan were in her room, and Jason and Dana were in Tommy's room. The others were in the living room waiting for them as they had all planned to go shopping that day.

"Morning everyone," Kim and Kat said together.

'Beep, beep, de, beep,' came the sound of their communicators.

"Go ahead Zordon," Tommy said bringing his communicator to his mouth.

"RANGERS TELEPORT TO THE POWER CHAMBER IMMEDIATELY AND BRING DANA AND RYAN WITH YOU," Zordon said.

Tommy and the others immediately teleported to the Command Center then walked into the Power Chamber.

"RANGERS DULCEA NEEDS YOU IMMEDIATELY ZEDD HAS SENT TENGA'S TO PHAEDOS. RYAN, DANA YOU HAVE ALSO BEEN CHOSEN TO JOIN THE NINJETTI, PREPARE FOR TELEPRTATION. GOOD LUCK AND MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU," Zordon said.

In a vast ray of colors, the rangers found themselves on their way to help Dulcea get rid of the Tenga's completely which at the moment had her completely surrounded.

Tommy landed alongside Kim with the others behind them.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME, NINJETTI THE FALCON," Tommy yelled transforming into his white suit.

"THE CRANE," Kim yelled transforming into her pink suit.

"THE BEAR," Aisha yelled transforming into her yellow suit.

"THE APE," Rocky yelled transforming into his red suit.

"THE EAGLE," Kat yelled transforming into her bronze suit.

"TITANIUM LIGHTSPEED RESCUE," Ryan yelled transforming into his titanium power suit.

"THE FROG," Adam yelled transforming into his black suit.

"THE SWAN," Trini yelled transforming into her silver suit.

"THE WOLF," Billy yelled transforming into his blue suit.

"THE LION," Jason yelled transforming into his gold suit.

"LIGHTSPEED RESCUE PINK," Dana yelled transforming into her Pink power suit.

"THE MUSTANG," Zack yelled transforming into his beige suit.

The rangers helped Dulcea round up all of the Tenga's in a single area to fight and they were outnumbered two hundred to thirteen. Tommy and Kim decided to end the fight as the rangers wouldn't last much longer.

"We call on the combined power of our love, the falcon, the crane united with Excalibur and Phoenix," they called together.

The rangers and Dulcea stopped to watch as both Tommy and Kim began to float on air. The blades began to spin faster and faster, they then began to slice down Tenga's left and right until they were gone.

Dana and Ryan were amazed and followed everyone to the plateau. Once there Dulcea decided it was time to send the rangers to help her husband Ninjor and for Ryan and Dana to receive their new powers.

Meanwhile back in Angel Grove deep with in the Canyon Captain Mitchell, Carter,Chad, Joel and Kelsey stood inside the Power Chamber waiting for answers from Zordon on where his son and daughter was.

"Zordon where are Ryan and Dana? They were supposed to be at the Aquabase early this morning after spending the night with the Ninjetti rangers here in Angel Grove?" Captain Mitchell asked.

"CAPTAIN MITCHELL BOTH RYAN AND DANA ARE ON PHAEDOS. THEY HAVE BEEN CHOSEN TO JOIN THE RANKS OF THE NINJETTI AND WILL BE DOING DOUBE DUTY AS BOTH NINJETTI AND LIGHTSPEED RANGERS," Zordon said.

"Thank you for informing me Zordon, I'm honored that my son and daughter have been chosen to be apart of your team," Captain Mitchell then left the room and joined his team outside the door.

Back on Phaedos the Ninjetti rangers along with Dana and Ryan had come to monolith where Ninjor awaited them.

"Welcome rangers it is good to see you again, Kim, Tommy step inside something there awaits you. Dana, Ryan stepped forward," Ninjor said to the group before him.

Kim and Tommy stepped inside the monolith and found two shields but as they stepped toward them they were attacked by creatures, protectors of the shields. They realized that the only way to obtain the shields was to prove that they descended from the original powers, the first Phoenix warrior and Arthur himself. They whipped out their blades and crossed them together.

"I'm Kimberly wielder and descendent of the first Phoenix. I'm also the Ninjetti princess and wielder of the sprit of the crane," Kim called to the guardian of the Phoenix shield. The guardian stepped aside and Kim stepped forward and retrieved her shield.

"I'm Thomas Oliver, direct descendent of Arthur Pendragon. I'm also the Ninjetti prince and wielder of the spirit of the falcon," Tommy called but that did not work. Then he decided that because Arthur could wield magic so could he. He reached out with his hands and summoned the shield right out from behind the guardian.

Meanwhile outside Dana and Ryan were sitting in trances like the others had done to receive their Ninjetti powers. All of a sudden Dana was now encased in a purple Ninjetti suit with the crest of the panther on it. After Dana, Ryan was encased in a green Ninjetti suit with the crest of the dragon.

As soon as they were both done Tommy and Kim both stepped out of the monolith smiling and clasped in their hands were shields.

"Congratulations Ryan and Dana, now Dulcea is this why you and Ninjor wanted all of us here again?" Kimberly asked.

"Yes Princess this is the reason all of you needed to return here," Dulcea replied with a curt bow to Kim.

"Dulcea stop with all the formality that's an order you are to call us Tommy and Kim like the rest of our friends," Tommy said, "That goes for Ninjor as well."

"Well looks like Mariner bay is in trouble let's go rangers, looks like Zedd, Rita and Divatox have formed an alliance," Tommy said to the others.

They raced to the platform where they immediately teleported to the Aquabase.

"Dad, we're back," Dana announced, "where's the trouble?" she asked him noticing that Carter, Chad, Joel and Kelsey were not there.

"They are currently fighting putties in the park and need some assistance," he said to his daughter and the others behind her.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME, NINJETTI THE FALCON," Tommy yelled transforming into his white suit.

"THE CRANE," Kim yelled transforming into her pink suit.

"THE BEAR," Aisha yelled transforming into her yellow suit.

"THE APE," Rocky yelled transforming into his red suit.

"THE EAGLE," Kat yelled transforming into her bronze suit.

"THE DRAGON," Ryan yelled transforming into his green suit.

"THE FROG," Adam yelled transforming into his black suit.

"THE SWAN," Trini yelled transforming into her silver suit.

"THE WOLF," Billy yelled transforming into his blue suit.

"THE LION," Jason yelled transforming into his gold suit.

"THE PANTHER," Dana yelled transforming into her purple suit.

"THE MUSTANG," Zack yelled transforming into his beige suit.

They the immediately teleported to the park where they found Carter and the others were face down unconscious while the putties created havoc on the other people in the park.

"Dana get the med van and take them back to the Aqua base we'll round up the putties. Wait a minute there's something else here, my shield is glowing it's a monster. Never mind Dana, Alpha teleport the Lightspeed members to the Aqua base." Tommy said and watched as the rangers were teleported away.

"READY, WHITE RANEGR POWER," Tommy yelled transforming into his white power suit.

"PINK RANGER POWER," Kim yelled transforming into her pink power suit.

"YELLOW RANGER POWER," Aisha yelled transforming into her yellow power suit.

"RED RANGER POWER," Rocky yelled transforming into his red power suit.

"BRONZE RANGER POWER," Kat yelled transforming into her bronze power suit.

"GREEN RANGER POWER," Ryan yelled transforming into his green power suit.

"BLACK RANGER POWER," Adam yelled transforming into his black power suit.

"SILVER RANGER POWER," Trini yelled transforming into her silver power suit.

"BLUE RANGER POWER," Billy yelled transforming into his blue power suit.

"GOLD RANGER POWER," Jason yelled transforming into his gold power suit.

"PURPLE RANGER POWER," Dana yelled transforming into her purple power suit.

"BEIGE RANGER POWER," Zack yelled transforming into his beige power suit.

They took out the remaining putties within minutes of morhping. The monster then turned his attention towards the rangers. Kim whipped out the Phoenix blade and shield and immediately advanced on the monster who also carried a sword.

They parried and struck, both defensively and offensively. Kim finally brought the monster down which made Rita mad.

"MAGIC WAND MAKE MY MOSTER GROW," Rita yelled.

Kim saw the wand approaching the ground and threw her shield which intercepted the wand. Kim supersped to the wand before Rita could even see what was happening. Kim broke the wand with her Phoenix blade. However no one saw Rita sneak up behind Kim and she teleported out of the city and onto the moon with Kimberly.

"Kimmm," Tommy yelled.

'Tommy I am alright, they couldn't get my coin, I stored it into the phoenix blade which I sent back to the power chamber. Don't worry I still have the crane with me, I'll be fine for awhile but you have to get me out. I love you handsome.' Kim told Tommy telepathically.

Tommy broke down and cried, "No Kim, please not Kim."

"Tommy, man we need to contact Zordon and Alpha. They need to know, come on let's go," Jason said but with little luck.

Jason grabbed a hold of Tommy and they all teleported to the command center. When they arrived Tommy immediately went to Kim's room and sat on her bed with his head in his hands. The other rangers went into the power chamber looking solemn.

"RANGERS WHAT HAPPENED?" Zordon asked.

"Kimberly has been taken by Rita to her moon palace. There's no way in we've tried. None of us can find a way to get in there and Tommy has given up hope of finding her," Kat said while being supported by Ryan.

"ALPHA CONTACT DECA, GET A HOLD OF ANDROS. HAVE THEM SCOPE KIM AND ASK THEM TO GET HER OUT. THIS IS OUR ONLY CHANCE," Zordon said to his assistant Alpha five.

"Aey yi yi, right away Zordon," Alpha said.

Meanwhile on the moon Kim was being held captive in the dungeons with two guards posted at her door. Kim knew that in order to get free she would need a disguise, she could use invisibility, but at the moment all she wanted to do was sleep.

Rita was growing impatient she couldn't break little Kimmie's mind, something was holding Kim's mind from intrusion and she felt that Tommy was the source.

"Andros this is Alpha V," Alpha said.

"Go ahead Alpha this is Andros," Andros said over the viewing globe.

"ANDROS WE HAVE A PROBLEM RITA REPULSA HAS KIDNAPPED KIMBERLY THE HEART OF ALL THE RANGER FORCES. TOMMY WOULD BE GRATEFUL IF YOU WOULD HELP US BY GETTING HER OUT WE CAN'T REACH THE MOON," Zordon said.

"Right away Kim's like a little sister to all of us here. She'll be back there in no time. Tell Tommy he'll have his Pink crane back in his arms once again," Andros said as he signed off.

Jason walked over to Tommy in Kim's room and noticed how hard this was on him.

"Tommy Andros agreed to help get Kim back but he is waiting for you to teleport to the megaship." Jase said.

"Thanks Jase, Alpha teleport me to the megaship and give me Kim's sword," Tommy said and within seconds Tommy vanished in a white light with a blade in his hand.

"Welcome Tommy, how're you holding up?" Andros asked his leader.

"Alright Bro, come on let's go Kim's fading, I can't feel the crane anymore," Tommy said.

"DECA, teleport us to the moon now," Andros repeated.

In a whirl of lights Tommy, Andros and the other SPD members teleported to the moon.

On the moon Andros and Tommy scoped Kim out who was currently in the dungeon.

"Andros I need a distraction, I can get Kim out using my invisibility," Tommy said.

Andros and his team morphed and ran out to the front of the lair.

"NINJETTI THE FALCON, INVISIBILITY MODE," Tommy yelled and then proceeded to sneak into the dungeons.

He found Kim's cell being guarded by two guards and opened the door.

"Beautiful wake up, you'll need this blade baby come on Kim morph," Tommy said.

"Thanks Handsome, NINJETTI THE CRANE," Kim yelled as the two made their way back outside, to find Andros waiting for them.

"DECA, teleport us to the megaship,' Andros commanded and they were all teleported back to the Astro megaship.

Kim and Tommy were then transported back to the power chamber.


	9. A Normal Week

Chapter 8: A Normal Week

Tommy and Kim went home to the manor to pack up their suitcases along with the others. They were on vacation for March break and were going to Kim's beach house for a week of relaxation. Rita and Zedd were in cooperation mode after Andros' visit to the moon and Kim's escape.

"Kim are you o.k. beautiful?" Tommy asked while bringing their bags out to his jeep.

"Yeah I'm o.k. handsome, let's wait for Kat and Ryan. They'll be done in a few minutes. Can you believe we'll be graduating from high school in a couple months," Kim said and Tommy nodded.

Kat and Ryan came out and also threw their stuff in the jeep.

"Let's go guys we have to be there early so Kim can rest before we do anything else," Tommy said.

When they arrived at the beach house Kim was asleep and really not feeling very good.

"Tommy don't wake her, you should carry her I'll grab your guys bags too." Ryan said.

"Thanks bro, Kat could you do me a favor and get a cool cloth for Kim please," Tommy asked.

"Sure thing Tommy," Kat said running into the house to get a cool cloth for her sister.

"Tommy…" Kim said weakly.

"Just sleep beautiful you have till dinner to rest then the others will arrive," Tommy said laying Kim down on the bed. Kat came into the room and placed the cool cloth on her sisters head while Ryan brought up their bags.

"Tommy you should get some rest too, Ryan and I can get everything ready for when the others get here," Kat said and Tommy agreed.

He quickly went back into the master bedroom and snuggled close to Kim before falling directly asleep.

Kim and Tommy rested peacefully while Ryan and Kat worked together to prepare the dinner they were going to have and then they would all discuss what they were going to do this week.

The others arrived shortly before dinner and found Ryan and Kat in the kitchen.

"Kat where are Tommy and Kim?" Jason asked her upon entering the kitchen.

"Their upstairs sleeping Jase and don't you dare disturb them or you'll deal with me. Got it," Kat said and Aisha put their things away and went for a walk around the forest.

Billy and Trini simply set their things in their room and went to the kitchen to help. Adam, Zack, Carter, Kelsey, Joel and Chad put their things away and went into the living room and Zack set up Dance Dance Revolution on full volume.

Meanwhile upstairs Tommy was now wide awake and was protectively watching Kim while she slept.

"Come on beautiful, supper is almost ready and everyone is here now," Tommy said as he gently shook her.

"Okay tell the others I'll be down in a few minutes. I'm gunna go and freshen up a bit, I love you handsome," Kim said as she kissed him.

Tommy nodded and walked out of the room and down the steps and into the living room where everyone stopped to look at him and Aisha was the first one out of her seat to hug him.

"You o.k. Tommy? Is Kim alright?" Aisha asked.

"She's just exhausted Sha, she's alright and me… well I never wanna go threw that ever again," Tommy said.

Kim came down a moment later and was immediately engulfed in a hug by Aisha and Trini.

"I'm fine guys really. I'm just tired well not so much anymore as Tommy took good care of me. Now Rocky move out of the way, I'm gunna beat Zack in DDR once and for all," Kim said just to get her friends off her back.

Kim and Zack both were in a heavy competition both on expert for the song true love. Kim was amazing she out stepped Zack by gaining a score of A with more points than Zack who only had a B.

"Now you can stop bragging that you're the best Zack. Come on let's go eat," Kim said as she grabbed Tommy's hand and went into the dinning room.

After dinner Kim excused herself to go outside alone for a while, Tommy knew she just needed some time to herself. Kim went down to the beach where she started to do her gymnastics routine. Rita saw that Kim was alone so she sent Goldar down to get her once and for all. Goldar got down and arrived on the scene.

"Well if it isn't the little Pink ranger out all alone," Goldar sneered.

"Why can't you creeps leave me alone," Kim yelled as she reached for her morpher, "PINK RANGER POWER," Kim yelled transforming into her pink power suit and pulled out her phoenix blade and shield.

Goldar didn't have time to answer as Kim disappeared and attacked with her blade sending Goldar flying. Kim reemerged and back handspring back tuck kicked Goldar. She decided she had enough and decided to use her magic.

"FIREBIRD PHOENIX STRIKE," Kim yelled and out of the tip of her blade both a huge Phoenix of fire came out and Goldar was severely weakened. He teleported out as soon as the others arrived.

"Kim are you alright Beautiful?" Tommy said.

Kim nodded melting into his embrace. They all decided to curl up in the living room and watch movies falling asleep where they sat.

The next morning Kim decided that she was going to go for an early run but Tommy would not let her go alone so he sent Kat, Aisha, Trini, and Dana with her.

They ran along the trail in the forest and along the sandy beach. Kim needed to come up with an excuse to get the girls to leave her alone, she wanted to be alone. The whole being captured thing was still playing with her mind but she wouldn't let this ruin their week of relaxation.

When they got home they found the guys making breakfast for them while they changed and showered. Jason grabbed Kim aside from the others.

"What's going on little sis, you're far too with drawn with all of us and its dragging down the team. You are the heart and we can tell you're down. Come on fess up," Jason said.

"Jase it's nothing I'm still recovering from being captured. Don't worry bro, I'll alright," Kim said and she went to take her shower.

After the rangers finished eating breakfast they decided to go to the beach. Tommy wore swim trunks and was mesmerized by Kim' beauty, she was wearing a small pink bikini and it was only big enough to cover her private areas. Tommy had to have a lot of restraint from doing anything him and Kim may regret later on. Carter, Joel, Kelsey and Chad decided to go back to the house at around four to start dinner for everyone else. Tommy and Kim laid in the sand all morning while the others pleased in the water.

"Kim beautiful, what's wrong? Are you o.k.?" Tommy asked.

"I'm fine just relaxing with Goldar and Zedd constantly after me it has me worn out that's all," Kim said as soon as she said this thirty putties appeared.

"Damn it Kim if you're tired go back to the cabin I'll deal with these guys. NINJETTI THE FALCON," Tommy yelled transforming into his white suit.

Kim nodded and dashed away the others noticed Kim sprint away and Tommy began fighting putties. Jason looked at the others.

"Girls stick with Kim if Goldar comes you'll have to fight. Kim's too tired. Guys it's morphin time, NINJETTI THE LION," Jason yelled transforming into his gold suit.

"THE APE," Rocky yelled transforming into his red suit.

"THE FROG," Adam yelled transforming into his black suit.

"THE MUSTANG," Zack yelled transforming into his beige suit.

"THE DRAGON," Ryan yelled transforming into his green suit.

"THE WOLF," Billy yelled transforming into his blue suit.

The guys rushed into battle as the girls dashed away to find Kim. Zedd was pleased so he sent down a monster to the house.

The girls were startled and Kim was annoyed.

"Urgh, Girls it's morphin time, PINK RANGER POWER," Kim yelled transforming into her Pink power suit.

"Power down Kim we'll handle this," the others said but Kim ignored them.

"YELLOW RANGER POWER," Aisha yelled transforming into her yellow power suit.

"BRONZE RANGER POWER," Kat yelled transforming into her bronze power suit.

"PURPLE RANGER POWER,' Dana yelled transforming into her purple power suit.

"SILVER RANGER POWER," Trini yelled transforming into her silver power suit.

The girls rushed out after Kim joining her in battle.

"Zordon come in," Kim said.

"WHAT IS IT KIMBERLY?" Zordon asked.

"I need you to reconfigure the zords to be able to enagage mega made with just the girls zords and the guys zords as well," Kim told him.

"ALREADY DONE KIMBERLY," Zordon said.

"We need ninja zord power, NINJA CRANE ZORD," Kim yelled calling out to her zord before disappearing into it.

"NINJA BEAR ZORD," Aisha yelled calling out to her own zord.

"NINJA EAGLE ZORD," Kat yelled calling out to her own zord.

"NINJA PANTHER ZORD," Dana yelled calling out to her own zord.

"NINJA SWAN ZORD," Trini yelled calling out to her zord as well.

Once the girls were all in their zords Kim took control as second in command.

"NINJA ULTIMATE MEGAZORD POWER UP," Kim yelled and the girls formed their own megazord.

Meanwhile the guys had just finished destroying the putties and noticed the girls fighting, including Kim.

"Guys if Kim keeps fighting she's going to be in a coma from power depletion. Tommy you have to get her out of there, as you're the only one that can pilot the crane zord." Jason said anxious to get his little sister into the house and safe.

Tommy teleported into the megazord, "Kim you need to stop go back to the cabin. I'll take over now," Tommy said and Kim powered down.

"Your going down my little crane," Zedd said with putties.

"Zordon teleport Kim to the power chamber," Tommy said and smiled as Kim disappeared in Pink light.

After that Goldar, Zedd and the putties disappeared and the rangers teleported to the power chamber. Tommy rushed into the chamber and swept Kim into his arms.

"IT SEEMS TOMMY WE'LL HAVE TO KEEP A BETTER EYE ON OUR CRANE IF ZEDD IS AFTER HER," Zordon said.

"I can take care of myself Zordon. Now come on I want to go to the beach and swim some more before we go back for dinner," Kim said teleporting out of the command center and onto the beach.

The rest of the rangers quickly followed her eager to spend the rest of their vacation to themselves. Zordon felt at a loss, he was after all Kim's biological father and he wanted what was best for her. She was a princess of Eltar and he felt that Tommy was perfect for his little girl. He knew one day she would realize and have the power to set him free from his prison.

Kim then laid out her towel and laid down on the beach sand. She was glad for the break and was sad to have to go back to school in a week, where their battles would increase. Kim grabbed her book out of her bag; The Last Templar and settled into her towel to read her book, keeping a hand on her morpher the entire time.

Kat noticed how her sister seemed so with drawn from everyone and wondered what she could do. She noticed Kim's constant hand over her morpher and knew her sister could use the break from fighting.

"Ryan I'll be right back I'm going to talk to Kim for a minute," Kat said kissing Ryan on the cheek.

Kat bent down to pretend she was talking to her sister but instead she removed Kim's morpher from it's spot she then went back over to sit with Ryan.

Tommy smiled as he saw his beautiful angel on the beach asleep for the first time in a while. Tommy decided to follow her example and he got out of the water, spread his towel and fell asleep.

An hour later Kim woke up to see Tommy asleep and Kat reading her book. She looked around and found Rocky, Aisha, Adam, Ryan and Dana still in the water and she found that Jason, Trini, Billy and Zack were playing volley ball.

"Damn it," she yelled frantically looking to her side as if she was looking for something.

Kat looked up from her book, "What's wrong Kim?" she asked.

"My morpher is gone," Kim cried while Kat just smiled.

"No it's not Kim. I took it so you can get some much needed sleep," Kat said.

"Thanks hun," Kim said and went to lay with Tommy who in turn held her around her waiste.

A half hour later they all went back to the house for dinner and movies which had been graciously been provided by the other Lightspeed rangers.

Kim needed to be alone for a bit and decided to go for a walk but Tommy would not let her go alone so he followed her.

Kim began to jog lightly to her favorite spot in the clearing where she proceeded to complete her warm ups for her floor routine. Tommy watched her move around graceful and poised.

"Tommy why'd you follow me?" Kim asked.

"Someone has to keep you out of trouble and plus we're out here by ourselves," Tommy replied approaching her.

Kim smiled before jumping onto Tommy, "I love you handsome," she said kissing his cheek.

"I love you too beautiful,' Tommy replied.

The rest of week flew by with no more fighting. On their last day Kim and Tommy had left for a walk alone on the beach as everyone else piled into their cars and left. Ryan and Kat waited for their leaders as they had their last moment on the beach alone. Once they returned they piled into Tommy's jeep and headed back for the mansion.


	10. Telling Kim the Truth

Chapter 9: Telling Kim the Truth

Chapter 9: Telling Kim the Truth

A/N  sorry there haven't been many updates but my lap top crashed and I lost the last few chapters I was working on for all of my stories.

Weeks passed and graduation was fast approaching. Lucky for the rangers Zedd and Goldar had been pretty quiet until Kim's alarms went off surrounding Rita's canister.

"RANGERS TELEPORT TO THE POWER CHAMBER," Zordon said over the communicators.

Kimberly who had been in the gym gasped, " Zordon," she said and ran to the bathroom.

"I'm not feeling good coach, I'll finish this tomorrow if that's alright?" Kim asked.

"Of course Kim, go home and feel better," Coach said.

Once she was away from everyone she teleported to the power chamber and noticed everyone was waiting for her.

"Zordon you're slipping up. I was in gym class when my communicator went off," Kim said.

"I AM SORRY KIMBERLY BUT THE PLANET IS IN DANGER AND I AM AFRAID YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE THAT MAY BE ABLE TO SAVE IT THIS TIME," Zordon said.

"This has to do with Rita doesn't it? There is a small spell I could cast but it requires me going to her prison," Kim said.

"No way Kim," Tommy and Kat said.

"IT'S THE ONLY WAY YOU'LL BE FREE OF RITA FOR GOOD RANGERS. KIMBERLY GOOD LUCK," Zordon said.

"PINK RANGER POWER, NINJA CRANE ZORD," Kim yelled transforming and jumping into the cockpit of her zord.

"Damn it Zordon she better come back or there'll be hell to pay," Tommy said teleporting out of the power chamber.

"TOMMY.." the others yelled but he had gone.

Meanwhile Kim pushed her Zord into space mode and headed for the far side of the moon, landing there. Kim walked to her spot and swung her sword out of the scabbard.

"PHOENIX ETERNAL DESTRUCTION," she yelled immediately striking the canister with Rita inside destroying it and it's prisoner for good.

Before Kim could get back to her zord she was surrounded by putties who had been sent by Zedd to retrieve Rita, so she powered up again. She decided that there weren't too many so she fought them hand to hand before teleporting back to her zord and heading home.

Meanwhile Zedd sent a monster down to Earth and then duplicated it creating a double monster duo. The alarms went off in the Power Chamber and the rangers sighed because there was no way to defeat them without either Kim or Tommy. Tommy could see the destruction from the roof of the command center and jumped into the room landing gracefully on his feet.

"Ready guys, it's morphin time. WHITE RANGER POWER," Tommy yelled transforming into his white power suit.

"RED RANGER POWER," Rocky yelled transforming into his red power suit.

"YELLOW RANGER POWER," Aisha yelled transforming into her yellow power suit.

"BLUE RANGER POWER," Billy yelled transforming into his blue power suit.

"SILVER RANGER POWER," Trini yelled transforming into her silver power suit.

"BRONZE RANGER POWER," Kat yelled transforming into her bronze power suit.

"GREEN RANGER POWER," Ryan yelled transforming into his green power suit.

"PURPLE RANGER POWER," Dana yelled transforming into her purple power suit.

"GOLD RANGER POWER," Jason yelled transforming into his gold power suit.

"BLACK RANGER POWER," Adam yelled transforming into his black power suit.

"BEIGE RANGER POWER," Zack yelled transforming into his beige power suit.

They teleported out of the power chamber and into the city.

"Rangers we destroyed your friend the Pink Ranger on the moon. What do you think? Can you win with out your heart?" the monsters goaded.

Tommy lost it and pulled Excalibur out of its sheath. "We'll see who wins this," he yelled as he powered up his shield and advanced on the two monsters.

Tommy parried fast with the two monsters and the other rangers were overwhelmed with putties.

Kim reentered the zord bay and set the crane down landing next to the Falcon. She walked into the power chamber to find Alpha staring at the viewing globe. She saw the others being tossed around by putties and Tommy struggling with two monsters.

"PINK RANGER POWER, Alpha teleport me to the hill," Kim said and she was gone in a beam of Pink. She arrived at the top of the hill and took out her power bow.

"FIREBIRD ENERGY ARROW," Kim yelled releasing three arrows which immediately destroyed one monster. She then jumped pulled her sword and struck the other monster.

Zedd sent a bolt of lightning down making the monster grow as Kim had blew the other to smithereens.

"NINJA CRANE ZORD," Kim yelled jumping into the cockpit of her zord.

"NINJA FLACON ZORD," Tommy yelled jumping into his cockpit.

"NINJA APE ZORD," Rocky yelled jumping into his cockpit.

"NINJA BEAR ZORD," Aisha yelled jumping into her cockpit.

"NINJA WOLF ZORD," Billy yelled jumping into his cockpit.  
"NINJA SWAN ZORD," Trini yelled jumping into her cockpit.  
"NINJA PANTHER ZORD," Dana yelled jumping into her cockpit.

"NINJA LION ZORD," Jason yelled jumping into his cockpit.

"NINJA DRAGON ZORD," Ryan yelled jumping into his cockpit.

"NINJA EAGLE ZORD," Kat yelled jumping into her cockpit.

"NINJA FROG ZORD," Adam yelled jumping into his cockpit.

"NINJA MUSTANG ZORD," Zack yelled jumping into his cockpit.

"NINJA FALCON MEGAZORD POWER UP," Kim yelled and the first six consisting of Kim, Tommy, Billy, Aisha, Rocky and Adam which brought their zords together.

"NINJA OMEGA MEGAZORD POWER UP," Jason yelled and formed a second megazord consisting of Jason, Trini, Zack, Dana, Kat and Ryan.

The two zords struck out with a vengeance Kim had had enough.

"PHOENIX FLAME OF DESTRUCTION," she yelled keying in a new sequence. Striking down the monster but it got back up and then when the flame stayed she willed it around the blade and struck it down to dust.

After destroying the two monsters the rangers' teleported back to the command center.

Alpha came into their entertainment room to find Kim.

"Hey Alpha come and join us," Tommy suggested.

"Kim Zordon wants to see you," Alpha said.

Kim followed Alpha confused but she followed Alpha to the power chamber regardless. Upon her entrance into the power chamber they found Zordon looking solemn.

"Kimberly please sit. What I have to tell you will come as a shock to you," Zordon said and waited while Kimberly sat down in front of him and for Alpha to seal the door to the chamber.

"There are things about my past and yours you do not know. Before I became trapped in this tube, I was and am the heir of the Eltarian Grand Royal family. While I was still fighting I decided I needed an heir, someone to follow in my footsteps. Someone with her power could eventually release me from my prison," Zordon said.

"What does that have to do with me?" Kim asked.

"You are that heir Kimberly, the Earthlings were in stasis so I molded you inside your mother as the world slept on. When the Earthlings were awoken your mother did not get pregnant right away cause my magic would last until nineteen years ago," Zordon said and Kim feinted.

Tommy had had enough of this secret meeting between Zordon and Kim so he teleported into the power chamber where he found Kim passed out on the floor.

"What happened Zordon?" Tommy asked rushing to her side.

"SHE FEINTED AFTER RECEIVING SHOCKING NEWS," Zordon said.

"Tommy… I'm a princess a real princess," she said waking up.

"What are you talking about?" Tommy asked.

"I'm Eltarian Royal family," Kim said smiling and Zordon smiled at her acceptance.

"But wouldn't that make you Zordon's daughter?" Tommy asked.

"Yes Tommy, you can have the others come in now Dad," Kim said.

The door unsealed and opened revealing the other rangers with shocked expressions on their faces including Kat who was confused but happy for her little sister.

"But Zordon I thought Eltar was destroyed so how is it that we have a place to go home now?" Kim asked.

"My darling daughter once you release me from my time warp Eltar will be as I left it 10,000 years ago but you have a life here on Earth Kimberly, you protect the entire galaxy from destruction. The reason the Earth was awoken was Eltar had been destroyed and was essentially Earth," Zordon said.

"You mean I have rule over the Earth and the Galaxy?" Kim asked.

"Alpha stream forth the inhabitants spell," Zordon commanded and the whole of Earth was surrounded in a Pink, White and Cream aura.

"This spell will give the inhabitants of Earth their memories back of their former lives on Eltar," Zordon said.

Suddenly there were loud noises coming from outside the command center.

"We want King Zordon and Princess Kimberly, we want our king," the people shouted.

"Kimberly you must tell them I am indisposed until you can figure out a way to beat Rita's spell," Zordon said and Kim nodded.

"Princess it is now your decision to tell the world the identities of the Rangers, you also must change your gowns have been placed in your room," Alpha said.

"Oh my this is too much. Tommy will you all come with me?" Kim asked and they all agreed.

Kat, Dana, Kelsey, Aisha, and Trini all went to help Kim prepare while the others suited up.

"Kim are you ready that crowd is quite large?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah as long as you're with me Tommy?" Kim asked.

"To death and beyond Beautiful," Tommy said kissing his princess.

"Alright guys it's morphin time. NINJETTI THE FALCON," Tommy yelled transforming into his white ninja suit.

"NINJETTI THE APE," Rocky yelled transforming into his red ninja suit.

"NINJETTI THE BEAR," Aisha yelled transforming into her yellow ninja suit.

"NINJETTI THE WOLF," Billy yelled transforming into his blue ninja suit.

"NINJETTI THE SWAN," Trini yelled transforming into her silver ninja suit.

"NINETTI THE PANTHER," Dana yelled transforming into her purple ninja suit.

"NINJETTI THE LION," Jason yelled transforming into his gold ninja suit.

"NINJETTI THE DRAGON," Ryan yelled transforming into his green ninja suit.

"NINJETTI THE EAGLE," Kat yelled transforming into her bronze ninja suit.

"NINJETTI THE FROG," Adam yelled transforming into his black ninja suit.

"NINJETTI THE MUSTANG," Zack yelled transforming into his beige ninja suit.

"LIGHTSPEED RESCUE RED," Carter yelled transforming into his red power suit.

"LIGHTSPEED RESCUE BLUE," Chad yelled transforming into his blue power suit.

"LIGHTSPEED RESCUE YELLOW," Kelsey yelled transforming into her yellow power suit.

"LIGHTSPEED RESCUE GREEN," Joel yelled transforming into his green power suit.

They all teleported outside the command center to find that a huge crowd had assembled even their parents. Kimberly was surrounded by power rangers and she was wearing a long pink evening gown and the Eltarian crown jewels on her head.

"Princess Kimberly where is the King?" the media asked at once.

"The King is currently indisposed however there is one more thing that has to be said," Kimberly said and the crowd waited anxiously.

"Princess introduce us to your courageous guardians," they asked.

"Actually I am going to get to that. I give you the leader of the power rangers wearing white the mighty lord of the skies, the falcon and the Eltarian High Lord Thomas James Oliver," Kim said and Tommy removed his hood.

"His second in command and my adoptive brother Jason Lee Scott the mighty Lion," Kim said and Jason removed his hood.

"The purple panther Dana Mitchell, the green dragon Ryan Mitchell, the blue wolf Billy Cranston, the Silver Swan Trini Kwan, the red ape Rocky DeSantos, the yellow Bear Aisha Cambell, the bronze Eagle Kat Hart, the black frog Adam Parker, the beige mustang Zack Taylor, the red lightspeed ranger Carter Greyson, the blue lightspeed ranger Chad, the yellow lightspeed ranger Kelsey and the green lightspeed ranger Joel," Kimberly said as their names were stood they removed their hoods or helmets.

"What about the Pink ranger?" the media asked.

"Well father said the one that possesses the spirit of the crane soars in the royal circles," Kim said.

"What did he mean about that?" they asked.

She pulled out her morpher, "NINJETTI THE CRANE," Kim yelled transforming into the Pink ranger and the crowd gasped.

"Princess that's dangerous," they said.

"Now there will be a coming out party held as soon as my father returns from his business. Invitations will be sent out to all those invited. Now if you'll excuse me I must discuss some things with my advisor," Princess Kimberly said as she turned and walked back to the command center the rangers enclosed around her protecting her from harm.

Meanwhile Zedd was getting ready to attack when they saw the large crowd gathered outside the palace grounds on Earth. He watched as the rangers stepped out surrounding a young girl dressed in royal dress and a crown. He then decided that he would begin a search for her and hopefully kidnap her for ransom with the rangers.

"Goldar come here?" he said.

"I want you to find out who that girl is and capture her," Zedd commanded.

"As you wish my Lord," Goldar said.

Zedd returned to his throne on the moon while Goldar began his search for the young girl who he thought looked almost like their Pink Ranger.

Kim decided she needed some time to herself so she immediately teleported away somewhere without even thinking of changing.

She landed at the park where Tommy had first asked her out, it was their spot. Kim sat down near the waters edge when she felt someone come up behind her.

"Well, well, well what do we have here? I think I have just found the perfect Princess for Lord Zedd," Goldar said.

"You wish monkey brain. NINJETTI THE CRANE," Kim yelled transforming into her pink ninja suit.

"No way little Kimmie is the princess of Eltar well this is a surprise," Goldar said.

"No you see what the surprise really was, is being told you have unlimited power," Kim said as she pulled out the phoenix blade and began to fight Goldar.

Back at the command center Tommy was searching for Kim everywhere but with no success. The others were in the entertainment room and he wanted to spend time with his fiancée.

"TOMMY REPORT TO THE POWER CHAMBER AT ONCE," Zordon said.

Tommy teleported into the power chamber and found that Zordon was smiling at him and he was curious.

"TOMMY YOU HAVE MADE ME PROUD TO BE YOUR MENTOR. YOUR ABILITY TO LOVE UNCONDITIONALLY HAS BEEN A VALUED ASSET TO THIS TEAM. WHEN I FIRST SAW KIMBERLY FEINT HERE IN THE COMMAND CENTER I KNEW THAT YOU WERE THE ONE THAT WOULD MAKE MY LITTLE GIRL HAPPY. I KNOW I HAVE SAID THIS ALREADY BUT YOU BOTH HAVE MY FULL BLESSINGS," Zordon said.

"Princesses don't marry commoners, my King," Tommy said with a sad look on his face because he really did love Kim.

"Nonsense Tommy, what more could a father want for his little girl then a man who loves her completely and not just because she is a princess," Zordon said.

"Thanks Zordon," Tommy said and was about to leave when the viewing globe turned on and he saw Kim fighting Goldar in the park.

"Damn it, she went out there right after the press conference and no doubt Zedd saw this and wants her for himself." Tommy said.

"Guys this is Tommy we have a situation. Teleport to the power chamber," Tommy said into their communicators.

As soon as they had heard this they teleported into the power chamber and were disturbed at what they saw on the viewing globe. Their princess was fighting Goldar while putties snuck up on her from a distance.

"ITS MORPHIN TIME. NINJETTI THE FALCON," Tommy yelled transforming into his white ninja suit.

"NINJETTI THE APE," Rocky yelled transforming into his red ninja suit.

"NINJETTI THE BEAR," Aisha yelled transforming into her yellow ninja suit.

"NINJETTI THE WOLF," Billy yelled transforming into his blue ninja suit.

"NINJETTI THE SWAN," Trini yelled transforming into her silver ninja suit.

"NINJETTI THE LION," Jason yelled transforming into his gold ninja suit.

"NINJETTI THE PANTHER," Dana yelled transforming into her purple panther suit.

"NINJETTI THE DRAGON," Ryan yelled transforming into his green ninja suit.

"NINJETTI THE EAGLE," Kat yelled transforming into her bronze ninja suit.

"NINJETTI THE FROG," Adam yelled transforming into his black ninja suit.

"NINJETTI THE MUSTANG," Zack yelled transforming into his beige ninja suit.

They immediately teleported out of the power chamber to the park where Tommy immediately pulled Excalibur from its sheath and headed for Goldar. The others took on the putties and Tengas.


	11. Author's Note

Author's Note

I am having a hard time trying to figure out where to take this story next. If you have any ideas at all send me a message and I will see what I can come up with. If not I might just have to bring this story to a close.

I'm terribly sorry for the long wait in updates but I am stuck.


End file.
